


contagion

by greywardenblue



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:20:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28548519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greywardenblue/pseuds/greywardenblue
Summary: It's not how she planned to say those words for the first time.
Relationships: Ryder/Reyes Vidal
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	contagion

“Suvi, do we have the shuttle’s location? We need to find Ruth before--” There is an incoming call, and she accepts it without thinking.

“Renfri. Saw your ship come in. I thought--”

“No time, Reyes,” she says. “Hyperion emergency. Talk later. Love you. Liam, prep the Nomad.”

Her mind is on a possible pandemic, infecting angara, destroying what little alliance they have. She doesn’t realize how long the silence grows, and what she’d said doesn’t hit her until she hears the quiet, “I love you too.”

She turns her helmet opaque so her team doesn’t see her blush. “... Later, Reyes.”


End file.
